


A Love Remembered

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories are harder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Love Remembered  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Arthur Pendragon/Merlin  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Some memories are harder than others.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 19 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1116761.html) at 1_million_words

Merlin sat for hours on the ground, staring out over the horizon not moving as Arthur’s body was carried across the water. He couldn’t leave, he didn’t want to. He was lost in his memories of Arthur. 

Working for Arthur, Merlin had seen happiness, kindness and selflessness. He’d known laughter and joy and he had felt great heartbreaking sadness the minute Arthur had died.

But he hadn’t known love because he’d never had the courage to tell Arthur how he felt.

The hardest thing for him to live with was the memory of a love he remembered that never was.


End file.
